Playable Characters
List of Characters Overview Playable characters have basic Character States such as Hunger, Illness, Mood, Wounded, Tiredness, Sleep which reflect their health. Each character posses a different type of personality, moral compass, inventory size, background story, and personal goal (although this goal has no actual impact on game-play). In addition, each one also has a unique Characteristic or Perk. Along with the sympathy system, each character's personality affects their reaction to events in the game. For example, some will feel guilty about committing Theft or Murder, while others remain unaffected. Also keep in mind that actions taken by one character will affect other characters. For example, if one of your characters commits murder while on a scavenging mission, the other household members will react to this the following day. Characters are also affected by traumatic events which happen to others. If one character is hungry, sick or wounded, the others may become sad or depressed in turn. Characters who are severely sad may become depressed. Depressed characters move more slowly, and they may also argue with others, fail to perform requested actions to completion, fight with others (potentially leaving them wounded), and sob uncontrollably through the night, causing other household members to sleep poorly. If you have less than 5 survivors, there is a chance that that an additional survivor will appear at the door and ask to join your household. This usually happens every 7-12 days, and the more survivors you have, the less likely it becomes. In "The Little Ones" however, if you have less than 4 survivors, there is also a chance that either Iskra and Christo, Ivano and Henrik, or Lydia and Irina (With Evgeni, but he will have to flee momentarily) will appear at the door and ask to join your household temporarily. Any Child survivors who comes in first will always starts off as Sad. Brief Overview of Characters * = This character is only available in "The Little Ones" Expansion. Sympathy system The game mechanic has a sympathy system, that direct characters's personality and their reactions to moral choices such as crimes, aiding people, console proficiency, etc. The system is not visible, however, can be described indirectly from character's comments in their profile, the various of dialogues when cheering up depressed people and other factors. Character Roles Since some characters have each their own abilities, they can be categorized in roles. The role is specified from their perks or characteristics which can help you determine how to best utilize certain characters. You can choose characters to become scavengers or guards who start their jobs at night or have them work at day. Scavengers Characters who have high inventory slots or abilities related to scavenging acts as good scavengers. They are: Fighters Characters who have high combat-related abilities are invaluable when neutralising hostile NPCs and guarding the shelter at night. They are: Supporters Characters who have the best ability to trade or manage the shelter, or they have typically average to low inventory size, making others become better scavengers than them. Others These character's ability is unknown, thus can't be categorized. However if you have to choose, Emilia is better than other supporters since she can performed the backstab instant kill from hiding whilst using the Crowbar. It indicates that she has higher damage than the others. Child In "The Little Ones", these character are limited to staying in the shelter as compared to the adult characters. While they cannot do as much as the other characters, they can however be taught by the adults to do certain things so they can do it for themselves. Group of characters Group of characters are starting characters decided by the game. The game calls it as a story as the instructing text states "Choose your story" on the screen. There are total 12 group with different stories, starting items in the shelter, season and temperature, characters' state and ceasefire day. If a playthrough has not been made, there is only 1 group at first. More groups will be unlocked after some playthrough. * = Denotes this group is exclusive to "The Little Ones" expansion.